A Silent Night
by Fabricatinqstars
Summary: Her lover goes back to his homeland for a month, and with the holidays here, who is she to find comfort in? Marth x Zelda and gift for my dear friend. Love you!
1. Missing You

Silent Night, Holy Night…

All is lost…

Love is Quiet…

I arise in the bask evening during the late hours of Christmas to the chimes of bells and the little kids screaming in the hallways, and suddenly, I was reminded of how lovingly hectic today would be. Today would be the day of love, laughter, chaos, and unfortunately drama. It never fails,

it never ceases to amaze me. Every year, we make it a tradition for children to open their presents five hours past noon in hopes that they would allow us adults to rest for the morning. Truthfully, it has been quite a year… and to think that we would be finished with the tournament around this time.

Oh how I laugh!

Later tonight, I have been scheduled to prepare the Christmas dinner along with Princess Peach and a few other women but… I would much rather enjoy spending my time doing something more adventurous if you ask me. Why won't the men put themselves to good use? I should force Link to take my position for goddesses sake. No matter though, I just have to remind myself that it is only a little bit left of the day to strive through… then it is back to bed I go.

I do not understand why I am so upset these days…

well, I do know why but I guess there is no reason to complain.

I just miss him is all.

It isn't the same.

Farewell,

Zelda Hyrule

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Belated Birthday to my dear friend Lisa! :3 I love you so much!


	2. Promise Me

**Five O'Clock. **

Trotting towards the elevator, Princess Zelda made her way towards the main living area, joining all of the smashers and the children so everyone could open up their presents. Of course most people have already had their sleep, but truthfully, the woman found sleep to be difficult as of late. Tossing and turning, waking up during random hours, and forcing herself to read books 'till she discovers inner peace… her sleep schedule became atrocious and it was no secret that Zelda was tired. Even her closest friends began to worry as she continuously drifts and fades away from engaging in daily conversation. Regardless, though, she manages to press herself, greeting everyone with a smile; but that smile of hers was different. It was a smile filled with distance and discontentment.

* * *

**Six O'Clock**.

Sighing, she finds herself lost in thought, warped in another dimension of hopelessness.

"Goddesses what is wrong with me?", she asks herself while preparing the food with Peach.

"Hm? Did you say something Zellie?" Little did she know, the other princess had her ears alert as usual, waiting for news to be spilled on the table to gossip about.

"Oh.. no, I didn't Peach", she lied and Peach detected this immediately, prompting the bubbly blonde to quietly distance Zelda away from the other girls, guiding her out of the kitchen and towards the back door. Sighing, the bubbly blonde gently places her delicate hand on Zelda's shoulder pad. Softly parting her lips she states,"It's okay Zelda, you don't have to lie to me. I know something is bothering you..". Her baby blue orbs shift as if confirming whether or not her assumptions were true. The only thing Zelda could do was release a small gasp of air, as if finding a reason to live in these moments.

"...I-I don't know. I'm just… tired is all, but I'll be fine", the generous woman had no choice but to force a smile in hopes that maybe Peach would disregard her feelings, but she knew it would be asked later on before bed. After studying the Hylian for some time, The Mushroom Kingdom Princess came to the conclusion that the Hylian Princess refused to reveal what has been upsetting her. The only thing she could do was express her comforting wishes by embracing her in a small, sentimental hug.

* * *

**Seven O'Clock.**

Dining with some of the girls, Zelda found herself some form of distraction with Daisy's charm and Peach's laughter, meanwhile Samus seemed to be disinterested in the conversation entirely. It was not unusual coming from her, and if anything, she appeared to be eyeing somebody else whom Peach had yet to figure out.

"Sammy…. If you peek over there one more time. What are you looking at?" Raising her voice, Peach scoffs in slight annoyance, eager to figure out what was going on.

"Probably Ike." Daisy snickers, and Princess Zelda couldn't help but slightly chuck; perhaps it is the only time her lips release a song today.

"For you to assume I'm looking at Ike, you'd have to be looking at him too. So what is it Daisy? Are you obsessed?" Staring into Daisy's soul, Samus emits a threatening tone towards her.

The spunky redhead wasn't the least phased though, and in fact, she bursts out into laughter, screaming, "..Obsessed? **HA! AS IF**…. We all know you two are doing something on the low. Let's not pretend." Before the argument could escalate into an actual fight, the frantic, peachy princess decided the fun was over by raising her voice and begging, "Oh goddesses! please not today. Any day but today y'all. Today is supposed to be holy… now can we please eat in peace?", and unfortunately, the girls only disregard her wishes with Daisy's endless snickering and Sam's vicious side-eyed expressions. The tension became unbearable and only a few moments later, Samus felt her fingers begin to tap against the table, as if they were about to snatch anybody's soul within a few feet away from her. Princess Zelda, sensing this, calmly grasps her friend's hand as if gesturing for her to settle down. Thankfully, the merciless bounty huntress took notion even though she _really _had an urge to punch a knot in that Sarasaland princess's throat.

Eventually, the chaos dies down and the dining halls close.

And It is back to nothingness yet again.

* * *

**Eight O'Clock.**

As the golden-haired beauty prepares herself the remaining time of the evening, Zelda finds it rather challenging to keep her mind off of a certain somebody that she has been yearning for since the past month. She knows they said it would only be an errand, but who knew this would be so tedious and draining? It was even at some point the Hylian fell ill and sick over their safety, with nobody to find comfort in and no warmth compares. To brush aside the despair that continues to haunt her, she seeks energy in bathing herself a nice as well as warm and soothing bath. The royal blonde has always been phenomenal at this, and she were to find herself walking towards the fine, glass-marbled kitchen in her suite, pouring herself an expensive glass of red wine, handcrafted by her own touch of delicacy. And let's not forget the old, mysterious entries she skims over, sinking under the dim lit lighting of the scented candles as her nymph body breathes clean water . It were to continue for an hour... and for an hour it were to continue, as her slanted, light sapphire hues falls heavy and the world encloses in her deepest thoughts.

Silently, the princess falls asleep.

* * *

**Nine O'Clock . **

Somewhere from a far away land, a prince were to reunite with his princess…

And her wishes were to come true…

She dreams and dreams,

Believing the voice she heard would make her a fool.

Of course they're not here,

Why would they be?

They would not be here…

"Zellie…? Zelda… can you hear me?"

His finger taps on her bare, porcelain skin, flustered by the unexpected sight. Unsure of what to do and what was his next move, the prince falls dumbfounded with a tint of pink, coloring itself on his smooth, porcelain skin. Soft moans escape the goddesses' lips, awakened by the sense of another presence in the room, and the prince clears his throat- his mind slowly beginning to fade to black with wild thoughts running across his mind like bodies of water beneath the shore.

Eccentric, slanted, sapphire hues gazes in on innocent, doe-like, cerulean ones, and before the prince could utter a peep, the princess lets out a small gasp, with warm and salty tears to touch her sweet, rosy lips. Lost for words, for a sentence to say, the crystalline tears quietly stream down her divine features, and her clouded lens search the man in front of her, reaching out to touch the face of reality…

"M-Marth..?" A silent sniffle and a silent chuckle fill the air with ease.

"I'm sorry… I was unaware of how long I'd be gone-"

"No...Don't you say anything else to me" A transparent shard stabs his heart with such harsh words, reminding himself of how much he's made his lover disappointed.

"Don't you dare apologize to me and not greet me with a kiss. Goddesses Marth, I missed you," Zelda said with a faint, silent smile, and the blonde envelops her bare, wet body against the blunette's with passion and contentment. Carrying her out of the bathtub and towards the bedroom, the Hero King gently sits his lover down on the black, satin sheets, neatly spread against the Queen sized mattress, wrapping her body in a warm, nude pink towel.

* * *

**Ten O'Clock. **

Before the prince could make of any words to redeem himself, the Hylian removes a blue lock out of his sight, bringing his undivided attention to her; cradling his cheek with her index finger, Zelda knew he would act shy. Teasing him, the blonde kisses his chiseled, pink lips in a tenderly fashion and he politely asks for entrance. Snaking his arms around her prominent waist, he caresses her curvy hips and cups her defined cheek in his right palm as he lays her against the satin black pillows. Rhythmically, their lips locked, creating a harmonic beat as their body heat radiates. Discovering what she could find, her thumb began to play with his golden earring as he gently removes her towel, caressing her left nipple. Fighting for dominance, their tongues intertwine, entangling themselves in the heat of fury, and the prince left the princess in bewilderment as he gently chuckles in a playful demeanor.

"I told you I'd get better…", Marth's comment made Zelda flush in embarrassment as he flirtatiously locks eyes on her. Who was this?

Gently, she asks, "...What have you done with my lover?", in hushed tones, she searches in full confusion- impressed but genuinely concerned.

"I miss you, Zelda…", she could tell he was dead serious, and her heart skips a beat.

_I've always loved your voice. _

"I miss you too Marth… I pray that you willn't leave me again", expressing fear, the blue-haired prince cradles her blonde locks with reassurance, and he kisses her forehead as she lays his head against his chest. Soon enough, they fall asleep as the moonlight illuminates against their skin.

* * *

Sweet and Tenderly,

Their love so mild…

Oh how envy,

Their dreams so wild...


End file.
